A Quickie Fanfic
by Black-Waltz
Summary: In which Plue torments Lucy's taste buds for no apparent reason.


Lucy sighed as she laid her head on her table, stumped on what to be writing for her novel. Nothing much had happened recently and it had been quiet for a good while which equaled boredom given her general activities. "Puu-Puun?" She raises her head and sees her spirit Plue standing on the table, holding what appeared to be a box of snacks in his paws. That actually sounded good to her right about now and it was very convenient that Plue appeared to give her something. He was quite a good little spirit.

"Thanks Plue, that's very sweet of you." Lucy smiles as she reaches into the box and pulls out some of its contents which she then puts in her mouth. Chewing thoroughly, she enjoys the flavor and crunchy texture of the snack food she was just offered as she takes another handful. "Wow, this is pretty good! What kind of snack is it anyways?" she takes the box and looks at the side, eyes widening as she reads the label. "THIS IS DOG FOOD!" she tosses the box aside and starts gagging while grabbing her throat. "Quick Plue, get me something to drink!"

Plue runs off at his owners command and comes back to her carrying a bottle filled with red fluid in his paws. Lucy grabs it and removes the cap quickly so she can start gulping down the liquid to remove the taste of dog food. However, the taste of dog food is soon overtaken by a burning, spicy taste as her face turns bright red and she starts gagging again. "THIS IS TABASCO SAUCE!" she yelps, spewing smoke and flames from her mouth. "Quick Plue, get me something to drink!"

Plue runs off again while Lucy tries to fan her burning mouth with her hands and panting, soon coming back with a bowl containing a goldfish Lucy had gotten recently. Lucy takes the bowl without looking and starts gulping down water, quenching her burning mouth and returning her facial color back to normal. She then looks at what she's holding and again freaks out. "THIS IS GOLDFISH WATER!" she spits out whatever was still in her mouth, not knowing what could be in the water that a fish swims in. "Quick Plue, get me some medicine!" she sets the bowl aside and covers her mouth, feeling somewhat queasy and worried about her health.

Plue leaves once more and returns with a familiar-looking box which he hands over to Lucy. Lucy flips the box upside-down and starts shaking it's contents into her wide open mouth, eagerly chewing up and swallowing what she thought would help her. She looks at the box and gags, realizing instantly that she was back at square one. "DOG FOOD AGAIN!" she spits out what she was chewing and grabs her throat once more. "Quick Plue, get me something to drink!"

Plue once again leaves and returns with another bottle of red fluid which Lucy grabs and gulps down, her face turning red again as she's reunited with a burning, spicy flavor going down her throat. She spews out the burning liquid, gagging and panting. "MORE TABASCO SAUCE!" she cries out, spewing more flames and smoke from her lips then before as the liquid burns her up from the inside-out. "It burns! It burns! Quick Plue, get me something to drink!"

Meanwhile, Virgo pops up outside of the house and faces toward the audience. "To let all of you out there know, this is a cycle that could go on for hours, even days at a time once it gets started so this could take a while. You may want to do something else during that time until this settles down so I'll be ending this fanfic here so as not to waste too much of your time. I'll alert you when Hime is out of this cycle. Thank you for stopping by." she takes a bow as Lucy's voice continues to scream out from the house as the cycle continues with Plue continuing to give her stuff she shouldn't be eating.

At least she wasn't bored anymore and now has something she could right about later.

* * *

**This is based of a clip of an old Garfield cartoon episode that I found on Youtube recently. Ah, it brings back memories. :) Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this fanfic.**


End file.
